How the Oracle could have ended real quickly
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: It's all in the title. A naked Gumball...really? Also with a tiny extra chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**How The Oracle could have ended real quickly.**

**I love The Amazing World Of Gumball and I'm quite good with suspension of disbelief. But I can't help pointing out logic in this episode. Read on….**

One day while the Watterson family were in Banana Joe's yard sale, Gumball, Darwin and Anais came across a creepy discovery. Banana Joe's mother Banana Barbara had the ability to paint the future, Gumball, Anais and Darwin stared at awe at the paintings that depicted their adventures in "The Quest" and "Halloween." When suddenly they came across a painting that to their horror had not happened yet.

Gumball in a mall naked. The three kids gasped.

"Look at the date!" Anais shrieked. "October 24th! That's today."

Gumball then looked surprised but then he did something the others didn't expect.

He shrugged it off. "Meh…" he said.

Darwin, Anais and Banana Joe looked at Gumball surprised. "What do you mean…..meh?" Anais spoke.

"Why is it a big deal, that I'm naked? Darwin doesn't wear any clothes aside from shoes and sneakers. Banana Joe is also completely naked."

"Hey….he's right!" replied Banana Joe."In fact there's many naked people in this town! Penny, Carrie, Tina Rex, Tina's father, many others!"

"I gotta say." Said Darwin. "If the news is involved they REALLY must have run out of things to report."

"Oh don't worry." Replied Gumball "If they've run out of things to report I can give them a few things when we meet."

"What sort of things?" Banana Joe asked.

"Ahhhh…."Gumball smiled. "It's a secret. But just watch the news tonight, and you'll be in for a big surprise!"

"I can't wait!" Banana Joe smiled.

"You're really not worried about being humiliated?" asked Anais.

"Oh THIS'LL ruin my reputation." Gumball said sarcastically. "Like the time I showed up for school in a wedding dress along with the billions of other things I've done. THIS'LL ruin my reputation."

Anais thought it over."Nice point." She said.

**TIME PASSES….**

Gumball stood in the mall completely naked. He had made no effort to keep his clothes on. He stood surrounded by tons of shocked civilians. Gumball rolled his eyes in disbelief. Were the people in Elmore REALLY that stupid?

"Yes. I'm naked." he said nonchalantly. "And so are you." He pointed to Penny's father. "And so are you " He pointed to Carrie.

"He's right." Replied Carrie. "What's with us."

They were mumbles of "Sorry Gumball" in the crowd and they walked away.

The news reporter walked up to Gumball. "I'm terribly sorry, young man, news has been slow recently. How can we make it up to you?"

"Well I've got some news I can report."

"And what's that?" asked the news reporter.

"Well…..there's a couple of bananas you should arrest. Banana Bob has been dressing like a bank robber and been accidently taking money out of other people's accounts and Banana Barbera has been painting creepy pictures of me in terrible events that end up coming true. I'm sure that counts for some sort of harassment."

The Doughnut sheriff walked up and said. "I was thinking you could end up in the news because you have to have the biggest hips for a young boy I've ever seen. But this is even better! I'll go arrest those bananas now!"

Banana Joe, Bob and Barbara sat watching the news in extreme shock. Then Barbara said.

"Don't panic, everyone! I'll paint a picture where we all get out of this fine just now!"

**THE END.**


	2. Know your limits, Nicole

**Know your limits, Nicole.**

**A tiny little extra.**

One day the Wattersons kids were sitting down watching T.V. When Nicole came in laughing and holding three sheets of paper!

"Yes! Yes!" She grinned.

"What's with you, mom?" Gumball asked.

"I just thought out how to crush and defeat my enemies in the most humiliating way!" She laughed "What do you kids think of that?"

"I believe that all criminals get caught in the end, and it's only a matter of how far they go with time and their crimes before they end up paying for them." Darwin replied.

Gumball looked at Darwin for a moment and then clapped his hands. "Well said."

"Everybody should know their limits." Anais added. "Know your limits."

At this Nicole also stared at Darwin and Anais for a moment and then tore up the sheets of paper.

THE END.


End file.
